Evolution
You can use elemental stones for some pokemon to evolve them. Doing so uses up the stone. {please help tabele content} ---- Thunder Stone Effect: Can be used to evolve one of several Pokémon. Working: Yes Location: - Rock Smash Spots at Love Island by chance. - Rock Tunnel 2 - Dig spots. - Possible boss reward by Pewdie and Diepy and Sage. - Route 38 - Hidden. - May held by some wild Pokémon: Code: Thunder Stone,Route 33,Shinx,Land ---- Dusk Stone Effect: Can be used to evolve one of several Pokémon. Working for: Working: Yes Location: - Boss Rewardy by chance by Officer JennyOfficer Jenny. - Mt. Moon B2F (1st spot), Route 15 - Dig spots. - Held by some Pokémon: Code: Dawn Stone,Low Tide Entrance Room,Snorunt,Land Dawn Stone,Low Tide Ice Room,Snorunt,Land Dawn Stone,Safari Johto Snow Zone,Snorunt,Land Dawn Stone,Unknown Place,Snorunt,Land ---- Dawn Stone Effect: Can be used to evolve one of several Pokémon. Location: - Boss Rewardy by chance by Officer JennyOfficer Jenny. - Mt. Moon B2F (1st spot), Route 15 - Dig spots. - Held by some Pokémon: Code: Dawn Stone,Low Tide Entrance Room,Snorunt,Land Dawn Stone,Low Tide Ice Room,Snorunt,Land Dawn Stone,Safari Johto Snow Zone,Snorunt,Land Dawn Stone,Unknown Place,Snorunt,Land ---- Water Stone Effect: Can be used to evolve one of several Pokémon. Working: Yes. Location: - Rock Smash Spots at Love Island by chance. - Possible boss reward by Pewdie and Diepy and Sage. - Abandoned Ship 1F Room 2 - Hidden. ---- Fire Stone Effect: Can be used to evolve one of several Pokémon. Working on: Working: Yes Location: - Buyable in any Mart (Celadon, Goldenrod, Lilycove, Veilstone) - Boss Reward by chancy by Pewdie and Diepy and Sage. - Held by some Pokémon: Code: Fire Stone,Mt. Silver Exterior,Rapidash,Land ---- Leaf Stone Effect: Can be used to evolve one of several Pokémon. Working: Yes Location: - Rock Smash Spots at Love Island by chance. - Possible boss reward by Erika, Sage, Pewdie and Diepy and Neroli. - May held by some wild Pokémon: Code: Leaf Stone,Berry Forest,Exeggcute,Land Leaf Stone,Ilex Forest,Oddish,Land Leaf Stone,Route 39,Exeggcute,Land Leaf Stone,Route 44,Bellsprout,Land Leaf Stone,Valencia Island,Weepinbell,Land ---- Moon Stone Effect: Can be used to evolve one of several Pokémon. Working: Yes Location: - Cinnabar Mansion, Vulcan Forest - Hidden. - Mt. Mortar (3rd spot) - Dig spots. - Possible boss reward by Officer Jenny. - May held by some wild Pokémon: Code: Moon Stone,Dragons Den B1F,Clefairy,Land Moon Stone,Dragons Den,Clefairy,Land Moon Stone,Mt. Moon 1F,Clefairy,Land Moon Stone,Mt. Moon B1F,Clefairy,Land Moon Stone,Mt. Moon B2F,Clefairy,Land Moon Stone,Route 35,Nidoran F,Land Moon Stone,Route 35,Nidoran M,Land Moon Stone,Safari Johto Mountain Zone,Clefairy,Land Moon Stone,Valencia Island,Nidorina,Land ---- Kings Rock Effect: Grants moves a chance (10%) of causing the target Pokémon to flinch. This chance is not affected by Serene Grace. Working: Works as evolution item but extra flinch chance is not working. Location: - At any pvp-coin shop for 5 pvp-coins (Vermillion, Blackthorn, Mauville, and Canalave). - Sevii Island 7, Mt. Moon 1F (First spot), Route 14 - Dig Spots. - Possible boss reward by Pewdie and Diepy Metal Coat Effect: Increases the power of Steel-type moves used by the holder by 20%. Causes Onix to evolve into Steelix when traded while holding it; causes Scyther to evolve into Scizor when traded while holding it. Working: Yes Electirizer Effect: Causes Electabuzz to evolve into Electivire when traded while holding it. Working: Yes Location: - At any pvp-coin shop for 25 pvp-coins (Vermillion, Blackthorn, Mauville and Canalave). - Slowpoke Well L1 (2nd spot) - Dig Spots. - Possible Celadon Daily reward. ---- Magmarizer Effect: Causes Magmar to evolve into Magmortar when traded while holding it. Working: Yes Location: - At any pvp-coin shop for 25 pvp-coins (Vermillion, Blackthorn, Mauville, and Canalave). - Slowpoke Well (1st spot) - Dig spots. - Possible boss reward by Saphirr and Officer Jenny. - Possible Celadon Daily reward. Category:Gameplay